


【all2】后台

by ccwzj



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: 双性，骚浪贱海棠文学。没三观没逻辑，只为爽。不完全统计可能的雷点有：足交，dirty talk，捆绑，半强制性爱。出场顺序：SMA
Relationships: all2
Kudos: 18





	【all2】后台

年末的工作总是很紧张，各种杂志、音番和特别番组，再加上控的排练，二宫的日程排的满满的，从一个拍摄地赶往下一个拍摄地或者练习室，车子开得很稳，他在行进的路上窝在后排座位补眠。  
很多年都这样过来了，要说有什么不适，却也没有特别值得拿出来说的，每个人的行程都是这样，樱井甚至比他还要更忙一些。  
他们俩到底比较早，二宫换了宽松的衣服，坐在沙发上打游戏，樱井从外面进来跟他打了声招呼，二宫专注地盯着游戏屏幕，头也没抬地应了一声。  
樱井似乎很累，抱了条毯子过来，在二宫对面的沙发上睡下补眠。  
二宫怕自己吵到他，本来想换个位置，刚起身樱井却闭着眼睛叫住他，“你坐在那就好。”  
二宫点点头，翻出耳机戴上，沉默地打游戏。  
今天状态不行，连输了好几把，二宫有些愤愤，可能是樱井睡在对面的原因，他身上总是很香，最近好像换了新的香水，淡淡的味道隔着一张桌子往他鼻子里钻，搞的二宫心里痒。  
工作太忙了，很久没有发泄过了。  
他不适地扭了下腰，换了个姿势，仍感觉自己小腹发酸，丢了手柄看向对面的樱井。  
樱井入睡总是很简单，至少比自己简单，随便窝一下就能睡着。即使是睡着的状态眉毛仍皱着，好像梦里也在费力地思考着什么。  
二宫在对面盯了他一会儿，想起两人上次做已经是两个月以前，再之后便一直没有能凑到一起的休息时间。  
那次在樱井的住处，做得很凶，他被按在柔软的床垫上翻来覆去折腾，汗水和体液湿哒哒地浸湿了床单，到最后连抓紧床单舒缓快感的力气都没了，只是被迫承受撞击，好像最后还失禁了。  
他是有失禁的记忆的，又羞又恼哭得喘不上气，直接晕了过去。但第二天樱井却说没有，二宫想去检查床单，发现樱井都洗好了。  
“我怎么会骗你呢？”樱井当时这样说。二宫想你骗我的时候可不少。  
大概樱井是想照顾着二宫小小的自尊心，不肯说破，亦或是准备下一次在他意识清醒的时候再将他操失禁一次。  
无论是哪种，禁欲两个月之久的二宫这会儿想起来，都让他身体发热。  
樱井睡着了吗？他小声地叫了樱井两声，没有得到回应。  
放下手柄，走到对面观察樱井睫毛翕动的频率和呼吸速率，二宫用手抚平了樱井眉间的褶皱，断定樱井应该是睡着了。  
他怕痒，从前自己每次碰他眉心，樱井都边躲边皱鼻子。睡着了就不会，很乖地任二宫摸他的脸。  
时间还早，其他人还有工作尚未结束。二宫看着墙上的钟想了几秒，然后跪在樱井身前，悄悄褪下了裤子。  
下面已经湿了，内裤上有一道清晰的水痕。  
二宫红着脸将手伸下去，想象着是樱井的手在抚摸他，手指顶开外阴，在湿滑的逼缝里按摩了一会儿，很快两根手指都沾满了他自己的淫水。  
二宫腰有些软，但咬牙保持着跪立的姿势，一点点将手指放进去，来回抽插，发出几不可闻的细微水声。  
他的手小，手指也短，如果是樱井，可以一边戳弄他阴道里的g点，一边抚弄他小小的阴蒂，二宫曾被这样玩高潮过很多次，但他没想到自己弄跟樱井弄会有这么大差别。  
他手指要是往里面伸，就摸不到阴蒂，要是想玩阴蒂，手指就只能伸进去半截。  
二宫跪在熟睡的樱井面前不得要领地弄了好久，额头上出了细密一层汗。  
他抓紧了樱井的手臂，去扣他毯子下面的手，额头抵在沙发上，闭上眼睛想他们之间的每一次。樱井是怎样插他，这样用舌头舔他，怎样把他哭着弄到下面喷水，阴茎射不出来。  
“翔酱……呜呜，翔酱好棒，深一点，好舒服……啊、啊。”  
他不敢叫的太大声，怕吵醒樱井，但握着樱井的手却不知不觉抓的越来越紧。  
二宫觉得自己快到了，只差那么一点，腰间的酸楚感越来越明显，明明马上就能更舒服，但最后那一下却一直没有到。  
手好酸，膝盖也好痛，好累……  
二宫快哭了，他从来没觉得高潮是一件这么艰难的事。  
“nino，你在做什么？”  
樱井不知道什么时候睁开了眼睛，却保持着睡着的姿势没有动，二宫低着头跪在他面前，露出来的耳根红得像草莓果冻。  
在樱井的声音响起来的瞬间，声波想电流一样钻进耳朵，勾起了全身的敏感神经。二宫绷起脚尖挺着腰，紧紧抓住樱井的手达到了高潮。  
蜜穴里喷出一小股淫水打在他手上，二宫泄了力鸭子坐在地上，不敢抬头面对樱井，也不敢动。  
他阴茎还立着，刚刚只是穴里高潮了，现在起身势必会被樱井看到。他想遮一下，单手穿不好裤子，但另一只手樱井却不放开。  
“自己玩得爽吗？”樱井笑吟吟地问。  
他坐起身，将二宫扯到自己面前，捏着下巴逼迫他抬头，看到二宫眼角染了情欲的红，像抹了一尾樱花色眼影。  
“是想着我们哪一次自慰的？说出来就给你奖励。”樱井没穿袜子，赤裸的脚威胁般踩在二宫腿间挺立的性器上，满意地换来二宫一声呜咽。  
“上、上一次……”  
“上一次是哪次？我有点记不得了。你帮我回忆一下？”  
“就是那次嘛！”二宫扭头甩开了樱井的手，却躲不开他的脚，“你欺负我。”  
“没有哦。”樱井还是笑，“太久没跟nino做了，真的想不起来了。我当时也这样踩你了吗？”  
二宫知道自己逃不掉了，他不否认自己也想要，刚刚自己弄得那下就像隔靴搔痒，现在樱井只是低头跟他说话，脚踩在他的性器上没有动作，自己的小穴里便又湿润着涌出水。  
他认命般抓过樱井的手吻湿，呓语一样地复述回忆。  
“我舔湿了你的手指，然后你用手指插我……”  
樱井的脚从二宫胯下伸过去，停留在一片湿润的蜜穴入口，拇指翻开阴唇轻轻向上顶了下，“是这样吗？”  
二宫惊呼出声，上半身弹起来，被樱井用力地按回，脚趾在穴口来回滑动，浅浅地戳刺。  
“不是，不是这样……”二宫眼里又泛上湿意，他没少被樱井指奸，但手指和脚趾的差别还是太大了。二宫羞耻得扭腰躲避，“不要……脏……”  
“不脏的，你还舔过，你忘了吗？”樱井把脚竖过来，用侧面贴着二宫女穴的外阴摩擦，发出啧啧的水声，另一手解开了自己的裤链，将内裤褪下一半，龟头勃发地弹出来指向二宫的鼻子。  
“我没有，不要这样，呜呜求你了翔酱。”  
二宫虽然说着不要，但两个人都知道此刻他是享受的，大概是心理快感占了上风，二宫不仅阴茎摇摇晃晃地渗出水，被奸淫的小穴也分泌了更多液体，像在帮助樱井的脚操自己。  
樱井的香水味消失了，取而代之的是男性器官独有的腥臊。二宫视线迷离起来，眼前只有粗长的性器，他迷恋地贴上去握住，用侧脸蹭，伸出舌头小口地舔舐头部，继而像他无数次做过的那样，张开嘴巴含了进去。  
他想给樱井舒服，樱井舒服了就会让他舒服，取悦樱井对他来说不是什么难事，虽然自己阴蒂被樱井用脚趾夹住戏弄摩擦，让他腰都挺不直，但他还是卖力地吞吐着，希望樱井能放过他，用性器直接插进来。  
做了几个深喉之后他将樱井吐出来，抬头可怜巴巴地恳求樱井。  
他的眼尾红着，还有未干的泪痕，蜜色的瞳孔覆了一层蒙蒙水雾。  
二宫嘟起嘴一边亲吻樱井性器的头部，一边扭着屁股作势要起身，“翔酱，操我吧，插进来，不要脚趾了……求求你。”  
樱井咬牙忍住想将他操翻的欲望，“真的不要了吗nino，你这里明明爽得流了好多水。”  
“不是的，不是的……是因为你才……”二宫极力地辩解，久未经性事的身体只是稍微一碰就会流水，但脚趾粗鄙的玩弄哪比得上交合的快感。  
“nino只是被脚趾玩弄都能这么爽，你可真是个骚货。”  
“呜呜我是，我是骚货，求你操操我，把大鸡巴插进骚穴里，就不会流水了……啊！”  
樱井用力将二宫提起来，陡然腾空让二宫尖叫出声，他还没反应过来，就被樱井按在胯间用力地顶了进去。  
“啊、啊，好深……好舒服翔酱，翔酱操死我，快点操死我……”  
二宫一边在他的身上颠簸，一边口齿不清地胡言乱语，流出的水全部溅在来不及脱下的内裤上。  
在樱井的操弄下二宫前面很快就射了，喷在二人衣服上，樱井惩罚一样地向更深处操进去，咬着二宫的耳朵羞辱道，“我刚换的衣服，你弄到上面是想等下让所有人知道你被我操的射精喷水吗？”  
二宫的穴里也痉挛着高潮了，一时他说不出更多的话，伏在樱井肩上大口喘气。樱井只等了片刻，便又深深浅浅地抽插起来。  
“别、等下……”二宫开始推拒，他感觉自己的穴里像着了火，被樱井滚烫的性器一次次捣进深出，让他快疯了。  
“再不抓紧大家都要来了哦，我是无所谓，nino想被其他人观看吗？”  
“唔……那你快点、快点射呀。”  
樱井确实在意着时间，他捏着二宫的屁股揉按，留下清晰的指痕。二宫一痛就会缩得更紧，蜜穴里翕动着涌出更多液体，浇在樱井的龟头上。  
樱井被他夹射了，抽出来的时候二宫仍抖着屁股，颤颤巍巍的，从上到下都透露着可怜。  
樱井亲了他鼻尖一下，给他穿好已经湿透的内裤和外裤，拍拍屁股像哄小孩，“夹紧了哦nino，骚味留在外裤上就不好了。”  
二宫窝在他怀里喘了一会儿，缓过神来翻下沙发去洗澡，樱井看着他走路不自然的姿势差点又硬了，索性这时相叶及时地赶到，推开门跟坐在沙发上的樱井打招呼。  
“咦？什么味道？”相叶来到沙发边换衣服，皱了皱鼻子。  
“二宫刚刚不小心打翻了饮料，他去清理了。”  
“是么？”相叶疑惑着但还是点了点头，脱了上衣露出鲜明的腹肌，翻出排练用的吸汗衬衫穿上。  
二宫在拐角处远远地看了他们一会儿，他害怕樱井跟相叶说什么不该说的话，发现相叶没有多做怀疑才松了口气。  
他的脸有些发红，相叶赤裸的上身让他呼吸急促起来，刚被灌满的小穴似乎又叫嚣着想要了。  
二宫拍拍自己的脸，强迫自己清醒，小碎步夹着屁股移向洗手间。

二宫腰不好，高强度的训练后他会去做会儿按摩。练习室有专门为他们准备按摩的房间，虽然床很小，但好在干净，有时候他也会在这补眠。  
二宫刚爬上床没一会儿，松本进来了，问他是不是哪里不舒服，刚刚的联系感觉动作不是很到位，有些心不在焉。  
“对不起J，腰有点痛。”二宫歉意地回头笑笑，“休息一会儿就没事了。”  
松本走过来他在腰上按了按，突然说，“前阵子买了一个按摩仪器，据说很好用，你要不要试试？”  
二宫向来不会拒绝松本的话，他应了“好”，松本暧昧地在他腰间到屁股那按了下，出门拿东西。  
很早前二宫在这里跟相叶做过一次，相叶缠着他，非说要给他按腰，二宫没办法，跟着进来，最后被翻来覆去弄得射不出东西，两个人腿间满是他喷出的淫水。  
好巧不巧那次他们结束离开时被松本碰见了，二宫歪在相叶身上，腿是软的，眼睛也红了，如果凑近闻，能闻到他们身上的麝香味。当时相叶打个哈哈跟松本解释了，二宫没有精力去思考松本有没有相信，不过后来倒也没再提过这事，渐渐二宫就忘了。  
这会儿被暧昧地摸了敏感部位，让他又想起了上次的事，红晕悄悄从脖子蔓延到耳根。  
正在胡思乱想，松本回来了。二宫回头看了一眼松本手里的仪器，黑乎乎的，不过他倒也不怀疑，毕竟松本是他们之间对这些东西最有研究的人了。  
“那就拜托啦，J。”二宫冲松本笑了下，又疑惑道，“需要脱衣服吗？”  
“穿着就好，这个直接接触皮肤可能会有些痛。”  
松本打开仪器的开关，在他后腰上小心地按摩。  
二宫感觉到有细微的电流在电自己，疼痛很微小，但却舒服，像是真正把肌肉电开了一样，逐渐感觉到腰部不再那么紧绷。  
趴着享受的二宫没一会儿便昏昏欲睡，胳膊自然地垂下来，头歪向一边闭上了眼睛。  
“力道还可以吗？”松本问道。  
二宫迷迷糊糊答了句嗯，“J弄得我好舒服哦。”  
松本默默调大了频率，将仪器向下移动，“那我帮nino也按摩一下下面哦？”  
二宫没处理好这个“下面”具体是哪里，只感觉到嗡嗡震动的仪器移向了自己屁股，顺着尾椎向臀缝之间探去。  
松本把手伸向二宫两腿之间，有些强硬地分开他的双腿，另一只手继续操纵仪器向二宫腿间动作。  
二宫小小地挣扎起来，“这是要做什么，J?”  
“帮nino把大腿的肌肉也放松下哦。”  
“不、不用了。”二宫想翻身，却被松本用力按住，电流激在他大腿内侧，感觉就像贴着花穴在震动一样。  
二宫有些慌了，他才跟樱井做过的身体特别敏感，按照松本这种按摩姿势，不出五分钟他新换的内裤又要湿透。  
“可以了J，我大腿不酸……放开我。”他挣动着，松本却并不理会，直接跪上按摩床跨坐在他身上，嗡嗡的仪器越来越向两腿间的隐蔽处靠近。  
“唔嗯……”二宫控制不住发出尖细的呻吟，撑起上半身想逃离松本掌控他的手，“不要了J，别这样……啊！”  
松本直接按在他肿起的阴唇上，虽然穿着运动裤，但布料宽松，被这样贴着推荐按住，二宫明显感觉到自己的穴内抽动了两下，如果没穿裤子，这会儿颤抖的外阴应该已经包住了松本的手指。  
“上次果然是在跟相叶做这种事吧？”  
二宫惊了一下，没想到他真的还记得，但又下意思想要辩解。  
他跟很多人都做过，不止是相叶和樱井，关系比较好的后辈，一起出演剧集的年轻男孩，经常喝酒的年长者们，只要感知到他的意思的，他都跟他们上床。  
但松本是不一样的，二宫一直觉得，他看着松本长大，从自己肩膀长到现在比他还高，见证松本成熟和发光，可在他心里任然是小时候跟在他屁股后面需要他牵的弟弟。  
松本非常性感，二宫不否认曾经也偷偷看着他的照片自慰过，但他到底没舍得真的向松本表达出这种意思，不想被松本知道自己是这样骚到随便一碰就流水的人。  
“没有……小润你先让我起来，别弄那里了。”  
“对不起小和。”松本也用上了小时候他们之间的称呼，“我不想弄痛你。”  
二宫蒙蒙的，不知道他说的什么“痛”，正要回头去看，却被松本拉过手臂一下子失去平衡跌在床上。  
松本将他两只手绑在一起，温柔地警告，“所以小和要乖一点哦。”  
他趁二宫还没反应过来，顺势一把扯下他的裤子，连着内裤一起。  
屁股陡然失去遮挡，冷得二宫瑟缩了一下，并紧双腿。  
松本一眼不发地解开自己的裤子，几乎没费什么力气就将二宫的腿分开，膝盖抵住不让他动，接着一鼓作气拉起他的腰就将自己的性器操了进去。  
“啊——！”二宫仰起头呼吸，松本已经完全勃起了，龟头撑开穴口一操到底的痛感和快感交织，伞状物狠狠地破开甬道，借着二宫分泌的淫水，一举顶到宫口，还没等二宫喘过气，便又整根抽出，用力地操干起来。  
“啊、啊，J，慢一点。”二宫的里面极度敏感，松本操过的地方像发痒一样，缠着破入的性器不放。  
他跪趴在床上，只有屁股撅起来承受操弄，手被绑在身后无处着力，感觉随时都有可能被松本操翻。  
随着抽插的动作喷溅出的骚水打湿了松本的耻毛，结成绺在每一次松本挺进的时候刮擦在二宫的阴唇上，勾起一阵过电般的麻痒。  
二宫受不了地向前爬，流出的泪水和口水湮湿了眼前的布料。他边摇头边断断续续地求饶，“小润，求求你，不行……”  
松本置若罔闻，冲撞的力度丝毫未减，视线里看着二宫红透的耳根觉出可爱，俯身去吻，犬齿叼住耳垂啃噬，把二宫弄得半边身体都麻了，呜咽着颤抖达到了第一次高潮。  
后面狠狠地绞紧了，前面却没射，女穴的高潮总比阴茎来得快且多。  
二宫缓了一会儿，松本贴心地等他适应，插在他身体里但没有动作，分出一手揉弄肿起的阴蒂，很快二宫就有了感觉，穴里又蠕动起来。  
松本惊喜地说“小和好厉害”，覆在他背上将他整个人圈进怀里，再次摆动腰，深深浅浅地操。  
“好痛，帮我解开吧小润，会留下痕迹的……不好解释。”  
手腕上的红痕没办法遮，排练的时候就算穿着长袖，跳动间也会露出手臂。  
“就说是nino自己弄的嘛。”松本撒娇。  
二宫哭笑不得，“你在说什么傻话，怎么会有人信，我会被当变态的。”  
松本嘿嘿笑着，握住二宫的性器帮他撸动，抽送的力道也加大了几分，“nino这样还不算变态么？”  
二宫的脸腾地红了，羞愤地挣扎起来，扭动屁股，用力想逃开松本的桎梏，“那你出去啊，别弄我了！”  
“好啦好啦。”松本不戏弄他了，安抚地亲他侧脸和耳朵，将手上的束缚解了，又把他翻过身，面对面边亲吻边操。  
“小和的嘴唇好软，跟想象中一样软。”二宫被他剥夺了呼吸，没办法问出什么叫“想象中”。  
“好早以前就想亲你了，你都很少在乐屋补眠，永远在打游戏，害我偷亲都没机会。”  
松本闷闷地像在撒娇，二宫一下子就软了，从里到外都像被松本湿润了一样，顺从地抬腿勾住他的腰，手臂也攀住对方的脖子，伸出舌头主动亲吻松本，在他的口腔里纠缠。  
松本掐住二宫的下巴，舌头也模仿性交一样进出。下身戳刺的频率越来越快，二宫在他的怀抱里颤抖漂浮，腿越来越挂不住，他又要到了。  
“润，再快点，再用力干我。”  
二宫抱紧了松本的脖子，手指用力在他背上留下几道指痕，“啊啊啊就是那里，不要了，别顶那……啊！”  
高潮的瞬间二宫抖得像筛糠，本来就瘦弱的身板连肋骨都凸起在清晰的皮肤上震颤，从甬道深处喷出一股一股的骚水，跟松本射进去的精液混在一起，多得快要溢出来，又被阴茎堵住，倒灌回肚子里。  
二宫感觉自己的小腹又酸又涨，被充盈的液体撑出弧度，像怀孕了一样鼓起肚皮。  
“我这样抱着你去洗澡吧。”松本亲二宫的鼻尖。  
二宫说不出话，只用眼神瞪他，示意“你疯了？”  
“可是我现在抽出来的话，nino的水就流的到处都是呢，到时候裤子也不能穿了，屋子里也全是你的骚味。”  
松本一本正经的解释让二宫红了脸，他推开松本，咬着嘴唇示意自己可以。  
阴茎抽出来的时候带出了不少体液，二宫拿内裤垫着，反正也不能穿了，脏了内裤好过脏床单。  
二宫攥紧半湿的内裤，在松本的帮助下穿好裤子，扶着墙一拐一拐地挪去浴室。  
“nino真厉害呢，一点都没有漏出来，小穴好会吸。”松本站在他身后道。  
二宫恨不得把内裤塞进松本嘴里堵住，谁会想要这样的夸奖啊！  
其他人好像结束练习去吃饭了，见空荡的大厅里没有人，二宫连忙快跑几步冲去卫生间。  
要尽快解决掉自己的事好去填饱肚子，晚上还有排练任务，没有体力可不行。

二宫清理好自己之后松本已经不见了，手机上是相叶发来的邮件，问他在哪里，接着是一串地址，喊他过去吃饭。  
“都有谁啊？”二宫多嘴问了一下，刚跟樱井与松本做过，他不太想吃饭的时候也面对他们。  
“只有我啦。利达喊他们去吃拉面了，我想吃火锅。nino要不要陪我嘛？”  
“这就去，你先点菜好了。”二宫用手机导航搜索了一下，地址很近，步行过去也可以，“等我十分钟。”  
相叶发了一个表情过来，二宫看着好笑，回他，“快点弄好哦！我到的时候如果没有熟的东西吃我就跟利达他们去吃拉面啦！”  
相叶很快已读了，但好一会儿都没回复，二宫几乎可以想象到他手忙脚乱点菜煮肉的样子，搞不好还在双手合十祈祷食物快点煮熟。  
二宫和相叶吃锅物吃得迟了些，松本发消息过来催了好几次，他们才急急忙忙处理掉最后的食物开车回去了。  
因为第二天早上大家都没有工作，晚上的排练安排就比较多。  
松本在意二宫的身体能否受得了，几次用眼神询问都得到肯定的回答，便也放心了。  
这天二宫虽然高潮了很多次，但真正插入的性爱并不算久，女穴比后穴的承受力要强很多，身体上的不适在晚饭后已经消失殆尽，性爱的带来的快感反而使他的精神更好了。  
时钟指向十一点，大家都大汗淋漓地冲澡换衣服准备回家，二宫和相叶留在最后，因为一个动作又多练了会儿。  
大野是第一个走的，接着是松本，走之前还塞了一瓶养生饮料给二宫，相叶在旁边看着，好奇道，“这就是nino下午喝的那个饮料吗？”  
“我下午什么时候喝饮料……”话到一半二宫突然想起樱井那时候对相叶的说辞，忙改口道，“啊，那时候是喝了的，不小心弄翻了，它味道还不小。”  
这下疑惑的人换成了松本，“你有喝这款饮料？我觉得味道还可以诶。”  
“J觉得还可以的东西对我来说就是口味有些重了嘛，不过我会乖乖喝掉的。”二宫把饮料放进自己的背包里，跟松本道谢，目送他离开。  
樱井是最后一个，他还顺便洗了头发，出来的时候发丝滴着水，外套也敞着，露出里面的V领T恤——樱井总是很怕热。  
相叶去拿东西了，练习室里只剩下二宫和樱井。  
樱井侧背着包，低头用手机查看邮件，时而动动手指回复消息，他不说话，不看二宫，只是站在原地不走。  
二宫知道这是樱井在逼他先开口的意思，可他又实在不知道该说什么，一时间气压低沉。  
他抠了一会儿手指，思考了半晌，下午的事情樱井已经给过他惩罚了，他不需要再解释什么，于是他说，“晚安，翔酱。”  
樱井只是嗯了一声，仍然没走。二宫用余光瞟在储物间里拿东西的相叶，怕他一会儿就出来，终于忍不住去抢樱井的手机，有些不悦，“你到底要怎样。”  
樱井耸了下肩，“下周五晚上有空吗？”  
他的口气并不好，二宫知道樱井话里的意思，但他装不懂，“不知道，日程安排在经纪人那，下周的我还没看。”  
“我刚帮你问过了，你有空。”樱井用了命令的语气，“来我家。”  
二宫是想去的，跟樱井做爱非常舒服，下午并不畅快，他也想要更酣畅淋漓的，但是樱井的语气让他不高兴了，“不去，下周五有新游戏发布，我想起来了，特地安排了那天没有工作。”  
樱井挑了一下眉，没有戳破他显而易见的谎言，换了话题，“下午跟松润做了？”  
“关你什么事？”二宫倒是大大方方没有否认，他没必要跟樱井在这种事上撒谎。  
“等下准备跟相叶做吗？”  
“是又怎样？”  
“你还真是一点也不掩饰一下自己的骚啊。”樱井笑了下，倾身靠近捏了一把二宫的屁股，“就知道下午那点喂不饱你。”  
二宫脸上泛红，跟樱井推搡了两下，没使什么力，倒像在调情。  
“你在他们面前也敢这么骚吗？四处装纯演戏骗鸡巴吃，不愧是影帝。”樱井贴近二宫的耳根，姿势暧昧得像是一个吻，“周五给你一个做真正自己的机会，记得来，小母狗。”  
樱井说完也没等二宫的回复，从二宫手里拿回自己手机，转身走了。他知道自己的一番话肯定让二宫兴奋了，二宫会每晚每晚，在深夜里边自慰边期待着那天到来，提前就在家就洗好自己，然后不穿内裤，带着流水的逼来找他。  
樱井太了解二宫了，二宫自己也深知这一点，他跟樱井这段关系开始得很早，后来两个人越来越忙，时间经常碰不上，二宫便开始找别人，他知道樱井也找别人，偶尔两个人做完还会探讨自己的其他床伴，虽然不会具体说是谁，但圈子就那么大，稍微想下便不言而喻了。  
樱井说得没错，二宫确实在每个人面前都演戏，装成不同的样子以讨欢心，但在樱井面前却不一样，他们都知道彼此是怎样虚伪，不如放下面具尽情放肆。  
成年人都需要卸下面具喘口气，短暂的时刻他们可以摘下来放在自己手里拿着，但若说存放，还是交到跟自己同类人那里比较安心。  
相叶整理好泡澡的用具在喊他了，二宫深呼吸一口，笑了起来，一路小跑过去，语气欢快，像刚听到什么高兴的事，“翔酱说今天水很热，我们泡久一点吧。”  
“好啊，你别像上次一样缺氧了。”相叶任由二宫挂在自己身上。  
“上次是封闭温泉，笨蛋，跟泡澡怎么能一样。”  
二随手翻了下相叶准备的东西，“你没带套子吗？”  
相叶动作很快地开始脱衣服，“今天都不会再有人了，直接射进水里也没关系哦，小和。”  
二宫坐在池边，只穿着短裤，双腿垂进水里。“那你不要射太多进来，清理不干净睡觉很难受的。”  
相叶先下水试温度，确实有些烫，他跳了两下适应水温，然后把二宫扯进水里，顺势封住嘴唇，“知道了，倒是你，轻点夹我，别流那么多水。”  
相叶一边吻他一边伸手下去摸，虽然是在水里，但还是能摸出二宫的腿间的小缝已经湿了，手指刚一探进去就迫不及待地吸入。  
相叶故意将手指转了一圈抠挖，“你看你，都说了轻点夹我。”  
二宫红着脸没说话，主动去吻相叶的嘴，双腿缠在对方腰上，被他托住屁股抱着。  
水承担了一部分受力，给两个人都减轻了负担，二宫一边吻一边去揉相叶已经硬挺起来的性器，“别废话了，快点进来。”  
相叶怕他疼，用手指按摩了一会儿，摩擦他的肉粒，刺激得二宫差点就那样直接高潮。  
二宫侧头啃咬相叶的耳垂，扭动屁股嗔怪，“别弄那了，我不想太快高潮，你进来呀。”  
只揉弄阴蒂的话，二宫最快可以在半小时内高潮3-4次，爽是很爽的，但跟持久的性爱比，还是延长做爱快感这件事本身更让他上瘾。  
相叶不再废话，慢慢地将自己送进二宫湿软的阴道，蜜肉痉挛着缠上来。二宫感觉到自己内部被硕大的龟头顶着，撑开穴道直操进宫口。相叶的性器很粗，在他体内像兴奋得颤抖一样，整根都一搏一搏地跳动。  
二宫发出舒服的呻吟，只是刚进去而已，他抱着相叶的脖子就爽得快哭了。  
这个姿势让他全部重量都沉淀在腰间，感觉上半身的敏感神经都汇集到阴道去，不断将被插入、被顶弄的快感信号传到大脑。  
二宫嗯嗯啊啊地叫，小腿逐渐勾不住相叶的腰，在水里打晃。  
“呜呜不行了，好累，撑不住了相叶君……”  
“小和真是娇气，这才刚插了没几下。”相叶虽然这样说，但还是抱着他小心翼翼移向池边，扯了一旁的浴巾搭好，让二宫的背部抵在上面。  
就连精虫上脑的时候，相叶对他都是温柔的。  
二宫眼眶温热，也像盈满了一池的水，他盯着相叶，眼里倒映出对方漆黑的瞳仁。  
相叶温柔地亲他下巴的小痣，舌头转圈在上面来回舔弄，把二宫弄得痒，脸上痒，穴里更痒。  
“我那里不是敏感点……”二宫挺起胸脯在相叶身前蹭，用乳头拨弄乳头，“舔舔我这里，好痒、啊……”  
相叶有求必应地将他身体托高了一点，啃咬送到面前的殷红乳头。  
二宫情动的时候乳晕会奇异得变大，乳首也像过敏一样肿起来，像落了樱桃的小馒头。  
“小和的胸好像被我吸肿了，小奶包一样。”相叶用两手在二宫胸前挤压，二宫最近锻炼了，稍微有一点点胸肌，但还未成形，皮肤下的脂肪在相叶的动作间聚在一块，留下浅浅一道奶沟。  
二宫低头看了一眼，又羞又愤，却无法拒绝相叶手法独到的揉捏，胸口和阴道里都被相叶按摩，二宫失了神，感觉自己变成了相叶的玩具。  
水在两人腰间波动，二宫抓紧相叶的背，毫不掩饰自己的快感大声呻吟，水流分散了他一部分注意力，二宫甚至没意识到自己花穴高潮了，完全被相叶掌握了节奏，颠簸中迎来第二波抽送。  
他不耐操，往往前面还没射，穴里已经抽动着不行了。周身都是液体，他感觉不到自己流了多少水，胯间像麻木了一样，承受着相叶的操干，在他一次次操进深处时，渴求地迎上去。  
“啊啊，不行了，轻、慢点……啊哈，要死了……”  
相叶将他抱得更紧了一点，操的更加用力，“那就死在我身上吧。”  
二宫脸上湿漉漉一片不知是汗水还是泪水，眼睛都睁不开，整个人像要溺死在相叶给他的激烈快感里。  
花穴潮吹到第三次的时候，二宫前面终于射了，精液不是喷溅，而是小股小股地缓缓流出，刚渗出来就消失在水池中。  
相叶仍然坚挺地在他宫口戳刺，龟头像吸多了流出来的淫水，比刚进入的时候大了一圈，被二宫的媚肉裹挟，跃跃欲试想朝他未开放的小口里冲刺。  
“那里进不去……好痛的。”  
二宫的子宫是退化的，并不能真的操进去，只是有一个小口，那里是他体内最敏感的地方，淫水从那里流出，精液却灌不进去。  
相叶架起二宫一条腿，方便往宫口更深沉地冲撞，龟头的穴眼抵在那处，相叶急切地挺腰，大股精液喷出，全浇在那个隐蔽的未开放的秘密花园。  
二宫被他射得失声，上半身朝后仰着，大张着嘴只有气出没有气进，差点翻白眼。  
相叶扶着二宫的腰凑近了吻他，手在他胸口摸来摸去，拨弄已经肿起的乳头，小孩子玩玩具一样玩。  
他嘬了半天竟然嘬出点甜味，自言自语一般：“要是小和能产乳就好了。”  
“想吃奶找女人去。”二宫刚缓过口气，就开始毫不客气。  
相叶不理他的挑衅，从湿软的阴道里抠出一些自己刚刚射进去的乳白液体抹在二宫胸口，示意他看，“这样就行了。”  
二宫红着脸看相叶低头将自己胸前的精液舔干净，舌头在乳头处留恋地绕了两圈，最后猛地一吸，黑亮的瞳仁里盛满温柔的笑意。这让二宫恍惚有种自己真的被吸出奶了的感觉，穴里面又密密麻麻泛起痒意。  
相叶敏锐察觉到二宫的腿根震颤，将自己刚拿出来的半软的性器又插了进去，水流摇摇晃晃地倒灌进穴里，跟体液不一样的湿滑感让二宫的脊背都敏感地弓了起来。  
“还做么？”相叶小幅度地动了动腰，“还想要吗？”  
“先亲会儿……”二宫嘟起嘴主动凑上去，“这个姿势太累了，腰痛。”  
相叶的吻和他的人一样温柔，和煦如春风，将二宫羞涩地吹开了。  
不同于樱井的霸道和松本的莽撞，相叶对他永远是温和的退让与包容，予索予求。二宫身体同他相连，仿佛心也被浸润了，都在水里一起涤荡。  
后来相叶将二宫抱起，放在池边的软垫上，以他受力舒服一点的后背位抽插许久，再一次射进穴里的时候以及过了零点。  
二宫又困又累，有相叶在他连手指都懒得抬，被伺候着洗了身体，相叶小孩把尿一样抱着二宫站在马桶前，让他自己撑开穴口，慢慢让东西流出来，过了差不多有五分钟，里面的体液才流干净。  
相叶仔仔细细把二宫里外都收拾整洁，回过神来发现人已经舒服得在他怀里窝着睡了。  
他出门开车，将二宫带回自己家。  
无论什么时候，他家总有一间房是留给二宫的，这是他们十几岁的时候就约定好了的事。  
只不过现在那间房多数时候空着，二宫就算来也是跟相叶睡在一起罢了。


End file.
